Kein Weg zurück
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Ein Brief, den Vegeta hinterlässt, bevor er gegen Boo eintritt und sich selbst dabei vernichtet.


(K)ein Weg zurück

Ich schreibe das hier, weil es für mich keinen anderen Weg mehr gibt, der Falle zu entkommen, in die ich mich selbst nach und nach getrieben habe. Ich stehe vor einem Abgrund und ich starre schon lange genug da hinab, so das der Abgrund schon längst ein Teil meiner Seele geworden bin.

Natürlich rettet dieses Fetzen Papier mich nicht, es ist auch nicht dazu gedacht mich zu retten, denn dazu ist es schon zu spät. Dieser Brief soll für die zurückbleiben, die mehr in mir gesehen haben als den Abgrund.

Ich bin nie für andere da gewesen, warum hätte ich auch es tun sollen? Ich war der Maß aller Dinge, ich und mein Stolz. Und meine Kraft. Ich war immer der Beste, wobei auch immer, ich war immer besser als die anderen. Das Gewürm unter meinen Füßen interessierte mich nicht. Es war nur dazu da, meine Fähigkeiten noch weiter zu schärfen, sie mit jedem Kampf zu perfektionieren. Das ich dabei nicht frei war, entging mir meistens, denn ich trug keine Ketten. Keine Ketten, die man sehen konnte. Aber wenn ein Mann seine Ketten nicht sehen kann, ist er noch lange nicht frei.

Doch alles hat irgendwann ein Ende in meinem Fall war es auch ein Anfang, doch das sehe ich erst heute. Das Ende meiner Welt läutete ein vorlauter Verräter, in dem er mir zum ersten Mal die Grenzen meiner Kraft aufzeigte. Seitdem habe ich diese Grenzen mehrmals überschritten. Ich habe Kräfte entdeckt, die über meine bloße Vorstellung hinausgingen ich war weit über mich hinaus gewachsen.

Doch selbst dann war ich nicht der beste, nicht der stärkste. Und ich war immer noch ein Sklave. Jetzt spürte ich meine Ketten, mit jeder Sekunde in der meine Kraft wuchs, wurden die Ketten schwerer und schwerer. Und ständig hatte ich vor mir ein Beispiel dafür, wie stark ein freier Mann war. Dieser Mann war mir ein Dorn im Auge. Eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass ich nicht perfekt war. Ich habe ihn verflucht. Und beneidet.

Ich kämpfte gegen ihn, um zu beweisen, dass ich der stärkste war, dass ich der beste war. Und doch war mein Gegner mir überlegen, selbst wenn er am Boden lag, war etwas in seinen Augen da, das mich in Rage versetzte. Er hatte sich nie als Verlierer gesehen und schlimmer noch, er hatte mich nie als ein Feind betrachtet.

Das Schicksal verhöhnte mich, als ausgerechnet dieser Mann mich von meinen Ketten befreit hatte und dabei eine Grenze überschritt, die selbst mir, immer nur als ein Traum vorkam. Das ich diesen Mann hasste, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.

Wiedergeboren zu werden war eine merkwürdige Erfahrung für mich. Wer würde es denn nicht merkwürdig finden? Da stand ich nur zwar ohne Ketten, aber immer noch nicht frei. Und ein zu hause hatte ich auch nicht mehr. Meine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin noch besser zu werden um meinen Gegner zu besiegen, um ein für alle Mal festzustellen wer hier der bessere war.

Und hier beginnt der Bruch in meinem Leben. Sie kam wie eine Naturgewalt – zickig, herrisch, Streit süchtig, ohne jede Vernunft. Ich danke allen Göttern dieses Universums (und einige davon kenne ich persönlich) dass sie diese Frau so erschaffen haben, denn wenn ein Funken Vernunft in ihr wäre, hätte sich niemals in meine Nähe gewagt. Doch das hat sie. Sie ist für mich zu einer Quelle ungeahnter Kraft geworden und zum ersten Mal konnte ich erahnen, woher mein Gegner seine Kraft schöpfte.

Diese Frau ist für mich zu einem Anker geworden, mit ihr zusammen war ich frier, als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Und doch. Ich bin nicht frei.

Durch mich hindurch pulsiert eine so unglaubliche Kraft, dass sei mir die Sinne vernebelt. Ich kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Man hat mit Macht versprochen und ich habe nun diese Macht. Der Mann, der mich seit Jahren mit Hass erfühlte ist von mir besiegt. Ich bin der beste. Ich bin im Blutrausch, so, wie schon unzählige male in meinem Leben. Ich will töten und nur töten. Doch warum nur fühle ich mich wieder wie ein Sklave? Warum fühle ich wieder die Ketten, die ich schon vor langer Zeit abgeschüttelt hatte.

Noch ist der Rausch nicht vorbei doch die Stimme, die mich immer wieder antrieb schweigt jetzt. Ich verstehe woher meine neue, berauschende Macht kommt und welcher Preis dafür verlangt wird. Ich begreife nun auch warum ich siegen konnte.

Ich stehe vor einem Abgrund und wenn ich auch nur ein Schritt zurückweiche verschlingt es die ganze Welt. Es verschlingt all dass was mich frei gemacht hatte. All jene, die ich vielleicht Freunde nennen würde, wenn meine Seele nicht so ausgebrannt wäre. Und es liegt allein an mir diesen Abgrund aufzuhalten. Und ich halte ihn auch. Es wird das letzte sein was ich tue.

Ich ziehe in den Kampf und bin frei.

Ich bin Vegeta, der Prinz der Sayajin.


End file.
